


I Have a Question

by AgentCatt



Series: Locington One Shot Stuff [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Locus is wondering if Felix ever carved words into his back, so he asks Wash and regrets asking.





	I Have a Question

Locus lets the water flow off his body, just standing there. Looking at his skin. Daily check to see if he’s missed any carvings. Over the months, Locus has been slowly cutting over the words Felix put into his skin. Cutting over them until he could no longer read what they say.

His arms are clear. He’s gotten all those words off. Now it just seems like he had a really bad accident. Just scars left. No one ever notices scars.

He tried to tell Felix to just cut. No words. That failed when he immediately carved his name into the left thigh to show he isn’t the one giving orders.

Legs. Knees and below just have scars. Livable. Thighs. He’ll work on carving those out next. Maybe. Part of him wants to keep it. His right thigh says “Property of” and then the other thigh has Felix’s name on it. He hates seeing it. But at the same time, he still feels it. The connection. Carving over them, would that mean the connection is lost?

“You okay over there?” Wash just turned off the water in his stall. Locus hadn’t realized how long he was in there for.

“Yeah,” Locus takes a deep breath. Few moments later, he turns off the water. He grabs the towel just from outside the shower and wraps it around his waist. He’s curious to know if there’s anything carved on his back. He hasn’t been able to really see. And Wash is just right there.

“This might sound like an odd request,” Locus wraps his hair in another towel, “but, is there any words carved into my back?”

Wash looks up to see Locus’ bare back for the first time. Wash almost wants to tell him there’s nothing but scars, but that’d be lying. He walks closer to Locus. 

“Can I touch to show you where?” Wash asks.

Locus hesitates. That means there’s something back there. “Yes…”

“There used to be something here,” Wash gently touches the left side of the middle of the back. “It’s too faded to know what it said. Exact same thing on the other side.” 

“Anything legible?” Locus focuses on Wash’s gentle touch. Something he’s not all too used to. He doesn’t let anyone touch him often.

“Yes,” Wash puts his hand next to his left shoulder blade. “From here to here,” he glides his hand over to the right shoulder blade. “It says ‘soldier.’”

“I can live with that,” Locus moves away from Wash’s touch. It lingers on his back. Different from when he can still feel Felix’s touch on him. He doesn’t know how to describe it.

“What do you mean, you can live with it? What if you couldn’t?” Wash asks.

“Don’t worry about it,” Locus proceeds to get dressed. 

“Locus-”

“No.” 

Wash is left alone in there while Locus leaves. He needs to clear his mind. He probably shouldn’t have asked Wash. Should’ve just found a way to figure it out on his own. Now Wash is going to look at him differently. If only he knew what was on his thighs. Then he’d most definitely be seen differently.

He could talk to Wash about it. What the carving means, really. Why he can live with this one. Ask why his touch felt different than Felix’s. More gentle and caring. Why does it bother Wash enough to ask? It’s not like Locus is more than what the scars say, anyways.


End file.
